womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Monday Night Raw 244: January 19, 1998
The fallout from the WWF Royal Rumble (1998). DX feels "remorse" for the Undertaker. Event recap DX backstage We get some comments from D-Generation X concerning the Royal Rumble. HHH says he made Owen Hart look like a loser and thinks Owen should head down south too since he can’t cut it. Shawn is sarcastically guilt ridden for what happened to the Undertaker. To prove to all the WWF fans they aren’t so bad, DX plans to go on a thorough search for the Undertaker. DX backstage DX finds a hearse and they plan to whack the Undertaker with HHH’s crutch as they open the back door. When they open the door, a bunch of party girls pop out. Shawn and Hunter hop in the car with the chicks and Chyna is left there to close the door. DX backstage DX continues their quest of the Undertaker. They ask the minis and they have no idea either. DX backstage Shawn Michaels is shown talking to Triple H and Chyna trying to express how sincere he is about finding the Undertaker. Sure he had some fun with those broads in the hearse and the conversation with the minis was a bust, but he really wants to find the guy. Next thing we know, Helmsley is pointing to something off camera and the lights go dim. DX in-ring segment It looks like the traditional Undertaker entrance is about to take place. The difference tonight is that he is slowly descending from the rafters. When the lights come back on, it’s Shawn Michaels in the Undertaker attire. Triple H and Chyna join Shawn in the ring for an impromptu weenie roast to celebrate the win over Taker last night. Chyna whips out a giant salami. Helmsley says he’ll give Owen Hart a European title shot next week on Raw. Even with a torn MCL, Helmsley can still beat him. Helmsley tells all the California girls that there’s no need to ride Space Mountain anymore because it’s old and broken down. If you want to see the stars, call Triple H because he’s got the rocket if you want the ride. Shawn gets on the stick and tells everybody that he beat the Undertaker without any help from anybody. He’s still the icon, still the showstopper, still the main event, and still the WWF champion. As for his next opponent Stone Cold Steve Austin, the WWF title is the final mountain for Austin left to climb around here. Shawn Michaels is at the top of that mountain and Austin can ask anybody in the WWF and everybody he ran down south: Shawn lays down for absolutely nobody. To close the segment, DX throws marshmallows at the crowd. Mike Tyson, LOD, & Sunny backstage Mike Tyson is chilling with the Legion of Doom. Sunny comes by and tells Mike he’s the baddest man on the planet and that she’s quite a knockout herself. Tyson lets her know he’s married. DX and Mike Tyson backstage After the break, Tyson is with DX. He’s comparing arms with Chyna. Sounds like Shawn is trying to recruit him. Tyson points to Shawn’s WWF title. Match results * Singles match: Marc Mero (w/ Sable) pinned Tom Brandi with a low blow and the TKO at 3:30 Notes Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Sable Category:Sunny Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Owen Hart rivalry Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Steve Austin rivalry Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:Marc Mero & Sable vs. Tom Brandi rivalry Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable